


Power Play

by Kattwyllie



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Pt 2 will have the smut.Pt 2 coming soon
Relationships: Brian Kneef/Reader





	Power Play

As soon as you stepped off the elevator you could already hear the yelling, Bryan’s boisterous voice roughly bouncing off the walls. You instantly picked up the pace, wondering if he’d even bothered to shut his office door before beginning his verbal assault on whichever poor employee had been in the wrong place at the wrong time today. Rounding the corner you found that he hadn’t, the poor girl practically cowering in his office as he spewed hate and swears half in her direction. You groaned, rolling your eyes as you dashed into the smaller room, slamming the door shut behind you, giving the girl an apologetic look as she jumped at the sound.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing Bryan?”

“I”- he screeched to a halt on his hatred, thinking for a second that the girl not only had the nerve to speak back to him but use his first name before his gaze shot over to you. Hands on your hips, lips pursed, very unimpressed look on your face, this was, after all, the sixth time you’d caught him screaming at someone in the past week and a half, “it took her half an hour to get to the mail room and back! She has no idea how to fucking file the paperwork properly, much less go over any of it and understand the legalities of it! She’s a fucking useless paralegal!”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe she’s not your paralegal? You fucking moron! Jesus Christ Bryan! She’s one of the first year law students…the ones who are here on an unpaid internship and certainly don’t deserve your fucking chastising!” You’d fully situated yourself between the two of them now, efficiently blocking her from his view as he paced behind his desk.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Do you even know who your paralegal is?”

“Avery!” He shot back, gesturing wildly to the girl and you rolled your eyes.

“This is Ashley…Avery’s a man you imbecile.” You turned to her, gently clasping her shoulders, “you can pretend this never happened or you can go to HR, I’ll stand by you.” She nodded timidly, scurrying from the room as fast as she could.

“Fuck…” Bryan muttered, running his hand over his face as he realized his mistake, the anger and frustration of the past week still bubbling right under his skin, daring to shoot out.

“You wanna be a fucking asshole? Say whatever you have to say, but for the love of _God_ don’t scream at your goddamn junior employees! Take it out on me.”

“Oh because every yelling at _the_ lawyer of a prestigious law firm sounds like a fuckin’ better idea?” While he was half right, STR was an office full of high end attorneys, but you were the one they called when it was their asses on the line, you’d already defended Bryan in a civil suit and honestly, you were surprised it wasn’t a hell of a lot more.

“Listen Kneef, I don’t give a fuck that you got dumped by bimbo number eight right before Valentine’s Day, but you can’t be this fucking moody at work just because you’re not getting laid tonight! Stop blaming everyone else around you for _your_ fuck ups.” 

The highball glass whizzed passed your shoulder right on cue, smashing against the window behind it. Rather than flinching you simply cocked a brow, extending a hand in front of you as you stepped closer to Bryan’s desk.

“Give me the bottle.”

“No.” He protested.

“You want me have you collared for attempted assault and disorderly conduct? That’ll sure throw a wrench in your plans.”

“Fuck you.” He spat, shoving the bottle of scotch in your direction.

“Not without buying me dinner first you dick.”

“Did you _want_ to get punished?” His hand closed around your wrist as you stepped to leave the office, in an attempt to overpower you, at least in one sense. He found himself shocked when instead of submitting like his usual conquests would you spun around swiftly, catching him by the jaw, slamming him up against the wall.

“I’m not the one being a fucking brat right now Kneef.” You muttered, “part of me thinks you actually like giving up control once in a while. Maybe you should try it.” You pressed your hand down into his throat before pushing roughly and pushing away. “I catch you screaming at _anyone_ else on this floor ever again and you’ll have a hell of a lot more than just HR to deal with, understood?”

“You gonna tie me up and torture me Counsellor?”

“Don’t give me any ideas.” You growled, moving toward the door, “you owe me dinner.” Your hand paused on the knob, “fuck I do not know why I’m friends with you. Get that glass cleaned up before you slice your foot open on it.”

“Yeah I’ll be sure to call the maid.” He called after you as you swung the door open, you simply flipped him off in return, rolling your eyes at his complete immature tactics to dealing with literally everything.


End file.
